


Bakugan: Resurgence

by Olitarex



Series: Bakugan: Resurgence [1]
Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olitarex/pseuds/Olitarex
Summary: 20 years after the last time we saw Dan Kuso. Drago has left to find a mate, Runo and Dan married and have a child called Ron. Ron is 15 years old and is hitting the age of rebellion. Runo, Dan, and Ron live in suburban America where battles rarely take place. Runo is a stay-at-home mom and Dan is a commentator for the BBS, Bakugan Battle Station. He routinely makes trips to the battle dome in the city, usually it takes the entire weekend away from his family.
Series: Bakugan: Resurgence [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164158
Kudos: 2





	1. Torn Relations

BAKUGAN: RESURGENCE

Exposition:  
20 years after the last time we saw Dan Kuso. Drago has left to find a mate, Runo and Dan married and have a child called Ron. Ron is 15 years old and is hitting the age of rebellion. Runo, Dan, and Ron live in suburban America where battles rarely take place. Runo is a stay-at-home mom and Dan is a commentator for the BBS, Bakugan Battle Station. He routinely makes trips to the battle dome in the city, usually it takes the entire weekend away from his family.  
First Encounter:  
Ron: DAD! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO GO EVERY WEEKEND! WHY CAN’T YOU JUST STAY AND WATCH ONE OF MY GAMES!  
Juno: Ron, you know why your father can’t go out, he has a hard enough time without drago, he does not need the paparazzi knowing where we live.   
Ron: WHY DOESN’T HE USE MARUCHO’S TECH WHILE HE IS THERE!  
Runo: You know that’s not how it works. The hologram only lasts so long before it has to recharge.   
Dan: Juno he does have a point, I have not been to enough of his games, but not this weekend bud, I have to ref the quarterfinals of the new brawling system Marucho figured out.  
Ron: YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO REF WHY CANT YOU JUST COME TO MY GAME!  
Ron storms out of the house, gets on his bike and starts going as fast as he can. He doent know where quite yet, but he knows he is just needs to be somewhere else.   
Runo: We should go get him.  
Dan: Lets just give him an hour head start, there is nothing here he can’t handle on his own, and our neighbors with call us if he starts up trouble, but he is a good kid. I don’t expect he would. He just needs to blow off steam.  
Runo: No Dan, you are going to get him, right now and you are going to apologize correctly about missing his games. Then you are going to call in sick and go to his game this weekend. End of story.  
Dan: where did this change in position come from, I though you didn’t want me to go to the game in fear of the paparazzi? Also, how do you get by without being seen?   
Runo: I wear a wig and makeup, they don’t know who I am. I also wanted to make sure that we were a united front but nooooo, you had to go and agree with him, and completely undermine our position. Drago wouldn’t let you do that.  
Dan: Runo, that is a low blow, and you know it.  
Ron is still biking, but rather than biking away, something is calling for him. Anger, and Hate consume his drive as he keeps pushing himself to the limit. He turns off the road miles away from the house to find a trail. Something is calling him to it. After what seems like miles down the trail. The trail falls off down into a sink hole, with an old, dilapidated dueling dome at the bottom. He had never been here before, and was puzzled as to why it would be here in the first place. He calls his friends, Sam and John to come out to the dome and sends his location.  
Dan: Hey guys, you need to come here and check it out: *sends pic and location*  
Sam: Ron, why are you bothering me on my off day? You know this is a me day.  
John: I’m not so sure about this. Ron, it does not look safe.  
Ron: Just come out here, and have fun with us  
John: O-ok Ron  
Sam: Fine, as long as it doesn’t make me too bored, I will be ok with it.  
Jumping back to Runo and Dan  
Runo: Shun would never talk to me like this.  
Dan: OH THIS ALWAYS GOES BACK TO SHUN, I KNOW YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM. I WOULD TOO. HE IS MR. HOT SHOT HIMSELF. BUT IF YOU LIKED HIM SO MUCH WHY DIDN’T YOU MARRY HIM!  
Runo: I LOVE YOU THAT’S WHY! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO DIFFICULT? THIS IS SUCH AND EASY TASK TO FIX, BUT YOU JUST WONT DO IT!  
Dan: I am not going to do it because it won’t solve anything long term. I signed that contract to ref the entire tournament. I should have read the fine print. I ref them for the next 2 year before I can get out. I knew the money was too good to be true.  
Runo: can’t you sue for anything? To get you out of the contract?  
Dan: all of the lawyers I have talked to say that it wont be worth the money to get me out.  
Runo: How long as it been sense you son left.   
Dan: like 2 hours ago now. It is getting dark, We need to start searching for him.  
Runo: I will text the moms.  
Dan: you have the moms on speed dial?  
Runo: yah, of course I do, I have the best gossip you know? *gives the quirky annoyed face*  
Dan: sorry I doubted your abilities honey. *satirical*  
Back to Ron, Sam, and John.   
John: I am getting creepy vibes from this place. Like, something does not want us here.  
Sam *on her phone*: hmmm yah, what John said.  
Ron: I don’t know we should go inside  
John: But that’s trespassing   
Sam and Ron give John that annoyed head tilt.  
San and Ron: Since when did that stop us?  
John: your right…  
Ron: Now that’s settled, lest get this door open.  
They all pull back on the door and when it breaks free. They all fall down and the door lands beside them.  
John: That was a bit too close.  
Ron: if you think that is close look at this *points at a nail that landed at eye level for him*  
John: THAT’S NOT FUNNY RON YOU COULD HAVE DIED.  
Ron: Sure, and Tigress was one of the greatest bakugan.  
Sam: WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT INSULTING THE FANCIEST BAKUGAN EVER, YOU’RE JUST JEALOUS THAT YOU WOULD NEVER SEE TIGRESS IN A FIGHT!  
Ron: *flashback to dan and tigress having an argument over who can get in the bath first* hehehe, yah, sure I am jealous.  
Sam: what’s so funny about that?  
Ron: nah nothing, lets just get in here.  
They walk in slowly and cautiously, as it is very dark. Ron silently picks up a couple of objects of the ground and start throwing them at the walls around them.  
DING  
John: Ron why are you doing that!?  
Ron: Testing the walls, this is a battle dome that is not used anymore. It obviously had structural fault in order to be condemned.   
John: How do you know that?  
Sam: *on her phone taking a bunch of pictures of herself being fake scared* Yah Ron how do you know about that?  
Ron: Ehhhh just a hunch I have  
Sam: Ok whatever  
John: Wait Ron, why is it just a hunch, and why are you serious?  
Ron: I guess I have to put this together for you. There is a battle dome within driving distance from our house. It is sunken into the ground, and no one has been in here for years. Don’t you find it a bit weird that we have never heard of this place before?  
Sam: That does make a lot of sense.  
John: Then wouldn’t that mean that they don’t want us to know about this place? Then why are we here?  
Ron: Simple, I got mad at my dad, and now I need to figure out why this place got like it.  
John: We have played baseball together for 5 year, and I have never seen your dad. At this point I don’t really believe you even have one.  
Sam: John, Ron needs his secrets, we knew when we became friends that we couldn’t ask him about his dad.  
John: Oh yah Sam. Sorry Ron.  
Ron: No problem John, and thanks for backing me up there Sam.  
Sam: Don’t worry about it.  
They come upon the battlefield of the battle dome, and Ron starts picking up rocks off the ground and throwing them at the glass in the roof.   
John: That’s really high up, do you really want to test that glass?  
Ron: Hmmmm, your right that wouldn’t be too safe, but one more.  
This white and black rock was spherical, and when it flew threw that air it changed shape. Then with a sudden flash of light a dragonoid like creature was towering over the children and howling in anger. Screaming, and screaming about Drago, and Dan.   
Cut to Runo and Dan and Tigress   
They are out in the car searching for their kid, they also heard from John’s and Sam’s parents that they went out to play with Ron. The entire town soon went on a three child man hunt. A scream from the distance rings in their ears.  
Runo: That sounded a little like Drago  
Dan: *looks at Runo*  
Runo and Dan: *Nod together*  
Dan hits the gas and drives straight for the battle dome.  
Dan: I cant believe we never thought to go there first  
Runo: You know he hates battling, I wouldn’t have expected it either, but why is he back?  
Dan: I don’t know I thought he was burie- Oh no, I really hope they didn’t do what I think they did.  
Runo: I really hope they didn’t do that.  
Cut back to the kids  
Ron: JOHN! SAM! RUN!  
Dragonoid thingy: Blind rage scream *starts knocking down seats*  
Ron: *stops running* I… I feel something. That thing… it’s calling for me.  
John: OF COURSE IT’S CALLING YOU! IT’S CALLING YOU FOR DINNER!  
Sam: RON JUST RUN WE CAN FIGURE IT OUT LATER  
Ron: no I need to do this.  
Ron turns around and runs back to the dragonoid thingy and starts yelling at it to stop screaming like an idiot.  
Dragonoid thingy: DON’T YOU MOCK ME YOU MERE HUMAN! WHERE IS THE POWERFUL BEING THAT CALLED UPON MY HATRED!  
Ron: WHAT HATRED!  
Dragonoid thingy: MY HATRED FOR DRAGO AND DAN KUSO!  
Ron: THAT WAS ME!  
Dragonoid thingy: HOW CAN A MERE CHILD HOLD ENOUGH HATRED TO MIRROR MY OWN!  
Sam: Wait, Ron hates Dan Kuso? The ref that everyone talks about being a washup champion?  
John: I think so, but why would he hate him so much? He is just an old has been.  
The dragonoid thingy crouches down to get a better look at Ron.  
Dragonoid Thingy: It seems you do have similar amounts of hatred in your heart as me for my enemy. I hate to say this but we mu-  
Dan Kuso: HOLD IT RIGHT THERE LEONIDAS  
Runo: BAKUGAN BRAWL *Throws Tigress* BAKUGAN STAND *TIGRESS OPENS UP IN A STREAM OF LIGHTS*  
Tigress: finally, I am out of retirement, nephew, are you unharmed?  
Ron: I am fine Aunt Tiggy *Dan runs over to Ron to pull him back from the coming battle*  
John and Sam: *Behind Dan and Runo* THAT’S TIGRESS OH MY GOD OH MY GOD! …WAIT AUNT TIGGY!  
Tigress: Yes that is my name, don’t wear it out. Now then Leonidas don’t we have a score to settle?  
Leonidas: A weakling like you should know your place in the power levels.  
Tigress: *lunges for a slash at Leonidas’ face* I am no weakling Leonidas, you are the only weak one here.  
Leonidas: *raises his hand and grabs the lunging tigers face and throws her into the wall causing glass to fall* My right hand begs to differ. *realizing Dan is pulling away Ron* DON’T YOU TRY TAKE THIS PARTNER AWAY FROM ME TOO DAN! *jumps to grab Ron from Dan’s grasp*  
Tigress: *Rams her head into Leonidas’ side and puts herself between him and Ron* You will never have my nephew!   
Leonidas: *screams in anger, runs for tigress, fakes a punch to do a side swipe with his tail and sends her flying again* DAN GET BACK HERE WITH MY PARTNER!  
Dan: Ron did you stand this bakugan?  
Ron: yes…  
Dan: Son I knew you didn’t like me all that much, I don’t really like me either, but I didn’t know it was at this level.  
Ron: I don’t hate you dad.  
Dan: I know you do because Leonidas says you are his master. The only people Leonidas will let be his master are people that hate me and Drago as much as he does.  
Tigress and Leonidas are still going at each other in the background. Tigress is steadily losing ground, as Leonidas’ rage does not falter. Another flash of light appears as the time begins to stop around Battle Dome.  
Dan: We have gone between dimensions. It has been a long time since I have been here.   
Ron, John, and Sam: WE HAVE WHAT!  
Runo: I didn’t open a gate card, did you?  
Dan: I thought you did.  
Runo: Then who did?  
Drago: *appears through the rift* I did.  
Dan: DRAGO YOU ARE HERE!  
Drago: Not for long, I am here to get rid of a nuisance I felt, it seems a friend from long ago has rejoined us.  
Leonidas: DRAGO! DON’T YOU BELITTLE ME!  
Drago: You once gave me a great battle, but here you are ground down to this puny little form.  
Leonidas: *blinded by rage tries to do the fake out tail whip* AAAAGGGGHHHH!  
Tigress: WATCH OUT!  
Drago: *Does not flinch at the punch and catches the tail as if it were nothing* You are much weaker than when I last faced you, and your technique has gotten far worse.  
Leonidas: *screams in anger once again and tries to deliver a punch. Ends up getting thrown into the air by his tail* DRAGO I WILL TEAR YOU APART PIECE BY PIECE!  
Drago: How can you tear me apart when you are way over there?  
Leonidas: *with a flap of his wings stabilizes himself in the air and with another flap soars himself right at Drago* I WILL DO THIS! THIS IS MY REVENGE!  
Drago: My friend, your revenge will not be served today *punches Leonidas in the face as soon as he gets close and sends him back to ball form* It has been too long Dan, Runo, Tigress, and my nephew you have certainly grown. I am sorry I cannot make a proper goodbye, but I am needed back in New Vestroia.   
Dan: *with a tear in his eye* Bye Drago until we meet again.  
Drago: *getting choked up* Until we meet again Dan.  
Drago goes back through the dimensional rift, and time starts flowing again.   
Runo: Dan, Dan are you ok?  
Dan: I-I am fine, how are the kids?  
Tigress: They seem to be fine  
Sam: OH MY GOD OH MY GOD IT’S REALLY RUNO KUSO AND TIGRESS OH MY GOD OH MY GOD. I AM LIKE YOUR BIGGEST FAN!  
Runo: Kid calm down kid, and don’t take any pictures of me. If I wanted my identity revealed I would have done it already.  
John: IS THIS WHAT YOUR SECRETS WERE ABOUT?  
Ron: Maybe…  
Dan: *calming himself down he walks over to go pick up the pearl, black bakugan that is sitting on the ground* I believe he is your partner now. *Dan hands his son Leonidas*  
Leonidas: *Opens inside of Ron’s hands* Hello my new master, Hello betrayer 1, 2 and 3. Where shall we go to battle first? It seems I must get far stronger to finally defeat Drago.


	2. Torn Relations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now here comes the aftermath of the battle

BAKUGAN: RESURGENCE

Exposition:  
20 years after the last time we saw Dan Kuso. Drago has left to find a mate, Runo and Dan married and have a child called Ron. Ron is 15 years old and is hitting the age of rebellion. Runo, Dan, and Ron live in suburban America where battles rarely take place. Runo is a stay-at-home mom and Dan is a commentator for the BBS, Bakugan Battle Station. He routinely makes trips to the battle dome in the city, usually it takes the entire weekend away from his family.  
Encounter 2:  
Leonidas: *Opens inside of Ron’s hands* Hello my new master, Hello betrayer 1, 2 and 3. Where shall we go to battle first? It seems I must get far stronger to finally defeat Drago.  
John: Wait Mr. Kuso are you really giving Ron Leonidas? It’s that very dangerous?  
Dan: Of course it is, but I trust my son more than I fear this danger. He has suffered through his life because of me. It is only fitting that I can give him the ability to make his own life.  
Ron: Dad…  
Dan: *kneels down on one knee* Now son this is a huge responsibility I hav-  
Leonidas: You have given him no responsibility he found this on his own. He came to me. You don’t get to take credit for this, betrayer.  
Dan: *taken aback* I guess you are right, Ron you found him yourself, stood him yourself, and now you are his master by yourself.  
Leonidas: Dang right I am.  
Ron: I guess I have this responsibility, but what am I going to do with this new responsibility?  
Leonidas: SIMPLE lets get to BRAWLING!  
Dan: Well then I will make you a deck then.  
Leonidas: YOU WILL MAKE ME NOTHING, ONLY MY MASTER WILL MAKE MY DECK!  
Runo: Are we just going to stand here in the middle of a battle dome, and not leave?  
John: I am not going to get between those three.  
Sam: Mr. Kuso seems to want to help those two, but Ron and Leonidas seem to not want to cooperate.  
Runo: If you knew why, you would understand like I would, but we need to leave before the police show up.  
Sam: But Mrs. Kuso why do we need to go, is it hide yourself.  
Runo: You may not be that bright, but at least you can put 2 and 2 together.  
Sam: *starts fangirling* I JUST GOT INSULTED BY THE RUNO KUSO OH MY GOD OH MY GOD, ok, ok, ok time to calm down. *starts mumbling to herself*  
Runo: John, I know the way out, just follow me, the fan girl and those three lunatics will be behind us.  
Those 3 start walking threw the hallways, with the Sam following close behind still in a fan girl craze. Leonidas is still arguing with Dan, about nothing, and Ron is still shocked over what just happened. They are not that far behind Sam.  
Tigress: John, how are you dealing with this new reality?  
John: Well, I just found out that my friend for 7 year’s mom is an original battle brawler, his dad is a tri-world champion, He just partnered with a bakugan that hates his entire family, not to mention I am talking to my favorite bakugan. I have to say, my current reality is quite crazy.  
Tigress: Over the years, you get used to it.  
John: really!?  
Tigress and Runo: No  
John: Then why? Ok…  
Runo: we are just messing with you, you never get used to the fame. Everywhere you go, you find people just like her. *points to Sam* At first it was endearing, but at this point it is just a bother. They fawn over any little attention you give them.  
John: Then what about me, I am a fan, why are you talking to me?  
Tigress: Because you are not affected by the fame of her and I as much. It is enjoyable when the person you are talking to is not pandering to your every word.  
Runo: Well here is the door out, I guess that ends our little chat.  
John: ok…  
Runo: Oh no we are not leaving you here, you are getting in the car so we can take you to my house. We are going to brief you on what you can and cannot say.  
Sam: I GET TO SPEND MORE TIME WITH THE RUNO AND TIGRESS!  
Tigress: This will not be fun.  
Sam: I am going to text the girls saying we found you and you guys want to be over for dinner.  
Dan: Ok honey, but Ron needs to be trained immediately.  
Leonidas: I will train him, you can watch as I grow stronger. You can watch as I defeat Drago.  
Dan: How will you train him exactly?  
Leonidas: I will find a way.  
They all get in the car the back seat having the children and the front seats having Dan driving and Runo in the passenger.  
Runo: Ron, you already know what you can’t talk about  
Ron: yup  
Leonidas: How dare this cat lady order my master around. He can tell anyone about me!  
Runo: Leonidas, do you really want your master to suffer from the fame you cause?  
Leonidas: My master can handle anything. He doesn’t need you telling him what he can and can’t do!  
Ron: Leonidas, stop it, I actually like mom, I won’t allow you to talk to her like that.  
Runo: awe son  
Leonidas: I refuse to allow this my master has no masters, especially a master of the likes of her!  
Ron: She is my mother, and you don’t have to like it, but you will respect it.  
Leonidas: HRGRHRGRH FINE I will… respect it.  
Runo: ok now that is settled. Kids, you are not to mention to anyone of my and my husband’s identities. You are never to mention Leonidas. Even more so, you are not to mention that Drago is in New Vestroia. Also what made the noises was the fire alarm going off, and the sound waves made everything crumble. Do you understand?  
John and Sam: Yes Ma’am.  
Runo: Good, now lets have some good home cooking. Dan you’re cooking tonight.  
Dan: UGH ok. What would you like to eat?  
Runo: I don’t know that’s why I said you cook.  
Dan: Steaks it is.  
Runo: I thought the steaks were for this weekend at the get together.  
Dan: Spaghetti it is.  
Runo: We had spaghetti last night.  
Dan: How about chicken alfredo?  
Runo: Hmmmmm sure.  
Dan: *mumbles under his breath* great I still have 2 hours of cooking to do.  
Ron: Hey dad, can you put mushrooms in it?  
John: ewww how do you like mushrooms?  
Sam: They are so disgusting, and have such a bad texture.  
Ron: Just trust me, you will like it.  
Dan: Ron I have to cook for your friends too, as long as they are ok with it I can do it.  
Ron: Please guys!  
Sam: fine I guess I will try it.  
John: If everyone else is. I might as well.  
Ron: THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS.  
Sam: but you know you owe me.  
Ron: Fine, but I want this.  
Tigress starts to stare at Leonidas  
Leonidas: *to Tigress* What do you want little kitty?  
Tigress: If you bad mouth my partner, or betray my nephew. I will tear you limb from limb, and throw you into the pits of the doom dimension where you belong.  
Leonidas: I would love to see you try, last time I checked, and this was a couple hours ago, I can ruin you in a fight. You had to have your lord and savoir Drago show up to save you. Also the doom dimension is more of a plane than a pit.  
Tigress: GRRRRRRR I will never lose to the likes of you, I was too busy protecting my family from you. To properly fight.  
Leonidas: I’m sorry I can’t hear you over how much I threw you into the walls.  
Tigress: Obviously this is going nowhere, I am ending this conversation.  
Leonidas: If you every need your butt handed to you again. I would be glad to give it to you.  
Runo: Tigress why did you provoke him?  
Tigress: His tongue is far sharper than his claws, It has been years since I have truly talked to him. Too bad time has not calmed him down like the rest of us.  
Dan: YAY WE ARE HOME. EVERYONE GET OUT OF THE CAR AND GET IN THE HOUSE. I NEED TO MAKE DINNER.  
Ron, John, and Sam go upstairs into Ron’s room. He keeps it clean and tidy, even though he gets no visitors. Ron’s walls are filled to the brim with baseball star’s posters. With a couple of trophies on his dresser for good luck.  
Sam: wow you are a lot more tidy than what I thought.  
Ron: yah yah ok, Leonidas.  
Leonidas: Yes master, what do you wish of me?  
Ron: Can you teach me how to brawl?  
Leonidas: Of course, I was one of the pioneers for modern day brawling.  
John: I thought Marucho was the sole pioneer for deck brawling.  
Leonidas: Is he really taking all the credit? That dang weasel and his mermaid looking friends.  
John: Oh, you are not on good terms with Marucho either?  
Leonidas: obviously, I am not on good terms with the people who betrayed me.  
Ron: Then can you tell me who exactly betrayed you and why you think they did?  
Leonidas: I won’t tell you who, and if I knew why they betrayed me, why would I have ever gotten betrayed in the first place?  
Ron: ok, fine keep your secrets  
Leonidas: Thank you master, and I may have been sleeping for a long time, but I know that was a reference to a meme.  
Ron: Huh? That was a meme?  
Leonidas: Yes that was a meme when I went to sleep. Did this world really adopt meme language into their everyday language unironically? How much time has really past since I was put to sleep?  
Ron: I don’t know, but can we get back to the point. I need you too teach me how to deck brawl. I have no idea what I am doing.  
Leonidas: Ok well here are the basic rules. *teaches Ron how to play Bakugan TCG*  
\--Notice—  
Heros will be treated as special abilities that each character can unlock through plot. In other words I have turned an actual card to plot armor for my convenience.  
\--UnNotice—  
John: Oh there was something off about what you told him, there is no health any more, you just go until you are out of cards.  
Leonidas: Then what are attacks for?  
John: They make you discard the top of your deck one card per point of damage.  
Leonidas: That’s stupid. That just breeds inconsistency and lowers the viability of control decks for no purpose.  
John: Don’t get mad at me get mad at Marucho.  
Leonidas: I am already mad at Marucho and I do believe in killing the carrier.  
John: *gets scared and scoots away*  
Sam: Sorry I was texting people, did I miss anything?  
Leonidas: Why is she here, what has she done that is beneficial at all?  
Ron: *leans in and whispers by Leonidas* John has a crush on her but is too afraid of asking her out, so I let her tag along so he can lower his fear of her.  
Leonidas: BAH nothing is going to lower the boys fear of her, he is absolutely mortified of her.  
John: I am NOT-  
Dan: GET DOWN HERE IT IS TIME FOR DINNER!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take suggestions, and if I use them I will credit you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking your time to read my work, I take suggestions, of course I will credit you in the work in some way.


End file.
